<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unit Miraculous and Unit PAW:Miraculous Ladybug and Paw Patrol with OC(s) by Cat_Blanc_Scorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639775">Unit Miraculous and Unit PAW:Miraculous Ladybug and Paw Patrol with OC(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Blanc_Scorpio/pseuds/Cat_Blanc_Scorpio'>Cat_Blanc_Scorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Blanc_Scorpio/pseuds/Cat_Blanc_Scorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover fan fiction. Miraculous Ladybug and PAW Patrol.<br/>The PAW Patrol visits Paris for a break.<br/>However, they get more than what they originally bargained for.<br/>“Akumatized? Hawkmoth?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first book HERE. On Wattpad though this is my third or whatever. So while I may make some mistakes on stuff...<br/>Read it through..<br/>And you’ll understand.<br/>HOWEVER,<br/>THE MIRACULOUS SETTING IS IN SEASON 3, AFTER TIMETAGGER (watch it all, will ya?)<br/>PAW Patrol IS SEASON 7 (well it was obvious. -_- me.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW</p><p>  The Paw Patrol was getting ready to get on the plane with Mayor Goodway. The mayor of Adventure Bay was going to visit her friend, Mayor Bougouries of Paris, France. She has invited the PAW Patrol because she thought it would be nice to reward them with how many times they'd saved Chikaletta (ugh stupid chicken btw In my opinion) an everyone. Everyone was excited to see the city of love (HA! So-called. Sheesh, Mayor Bourgouries, tell the akuma-matata news! PAW Patrol is gonna die without the Lady and Cat.) When they boarded the plane, there was a buzz of excitement. But when one of them, RYDER, mentioned about how peaceful their trip to Paris would be, near a flight attendant, she shook her head at him. "Sir, I don't mean to interupt your conversation..but Paris is no longer peacful. We were surpised when you said you were excited to go there..along with some talking pups. Paris is very dangerous..young man."She informed him. Ryder noted she had a thick french accent. (...Here comes the akuma part...) "Ex..Excuse me?"Ryder responded, curious what the flight attendant was talking about. The flight attendant shook her head again. "Ehh..My name's Elaine Autry. Paris has been recently-"Elaine began to explain. (oohh wait that rhymes!Elaine and Explain) However the pilot's speaker voice, Pilot Autriene, interupted her explaintion. "Please put your seatbelts on; we are now landing. Thank you for chosing Parisian Night's Flights. We are happy to be at your service." "Ah, sorry. I assume you will find out later,one of the locals will explain it to you. Thank you, and I hope you could have a great time in Paris, though it is dangerous. Look out....If I were you. But make sure to see our greaest attraction: our heroes, Ladybug,Cat Noir and (Im adding my OC here. Pls don't kill me. Her name is Scorpio) Scorpio,with her is usuaally her partner (Someone in irl who works with me also is adding their own OC, of the TIGER miraculous.) Rascal. Au Revior!" Elaine waved goodybye and dashed off into the crowd of people in the plane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alley Cat. Scorpio. Rascal. Ladybug. Cat Noir. “Pups who Talk?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey it’s chapter two here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumping over the rooftops after a akuma attack, Paris's heroes raced across the rooftops. They were racing eachother to the gates of Paris, where they were to welcome some new comers, Mayor Goodway who brang a couple of..compainions. Goodway was  a friend of Paris's mayor, so Scorpio ended up having to intensevely convince a stubborn Ladybug. But at least Rascal was curious and Cat Noir decided to see the companions. When they saw the plane land in the airport, they immedeatily hid, hoping to see the companions first then surprise them. </p>
<p>   RASCAL: "I say the companions are adults." SCORPIO: "I bet 2 boys, and 1,2,3,4,5,6,8,9 pups." CAT NOIR: "What makes you think that?" SCORPIO: "I dunno.. I was exact. And aren't scopions supposed to be good at reading people?" LADYBUG: "But we haven't met them yet.." RASCAL: "Here they come!" Alley Cat: "Oh. Kay?" LADYBUG, CAT NOIR,SCORPIO AND RASCAL: "..what?" </p>
<p>(all immedeatley start talking at once)</p>
<p>Rascal: "Oh, I guess I was wrong." Scorpio: "I was right! Scopions do easily read people exactly after all. But I was wrong about the adult guy." Alley Cat: "Weird grou-" Chat Noir: " -Two kids? A robo-pup? A, german shepherd, dalmation, mixed breed dog, chocolate labrador,a husky, a cockapoo, a chinuhuahua, a english bulldog? A..adult guy too." Ladybug: "What a weird combination of people Mayor brought. Oh..and they talk! AHHH!! Dogs talk?" Alley Cat and Scorpio: "Of course they do!" Alley Cat: "...not too interesting but fine...." EVERYONE: "This is so confusing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone calmed down, they stared at the companions. </p>
<p>Rascal curiously: "Should we go and talk to them?" Scorpio: "NO. They'll definetely freak like we did." Ladybug: "DID NOT. And yeah, maybe we shouldn't talk to them for a while. Let them figure it out..I guess?" Chat Noir: "Yeah..m'lady's right." Scorpio: "That was my idea, but whatever. I don't care about taking credit." Her posion capsules glowed green. Chat Noir notied it. Cat Noir: "Wait, wait. No. I didn't mean for you to get angry." Scorpio,saracastically: "Ok. Fine,anyways back to the present, out there, Anything? Rascal. Ladybug. White Cat." Alley Cat: "MY NAME IS NOT WHITE CAT. IT'S ALLEY CAT." Scorpio: "Whatever."</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>A/N OK I'm changing my writing style into this (above) so no killing me either, bye.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Ladybug: "Baggage claim. Nothing." Rascal: "Yeah."  Alley Cat: "I have nothing to say." " Scorpio: "Okie dope. So no, we're not welcoming them at all. But-" ALLEY CAT: (how about we just use LB, CN,AC,R,and S?) Her Scorpion bracelet began to beep. S: "WHAT? My kwami wasn't full the last time I feed him, I guess. Ugh, sorry guys got run." Shortly after, all the remaining superheroes' miraculouses began to beep. They were confused: why? Only Ladybug's miraculous had been beeping for the last few minutes because she used the Lucky Charm, CN's because he used Cataclysm. AC and R didn't do much except for fight the akuma and distract, not even using their super powers. They shrugged it off, and split ways to detransform.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>A/n :No excitment anyways. So for the rest of the book I will keep it in The MIRACULOUS superheroes' point of view. Al right,I'll shut up..</p>
<p>BIOS</p>
<p>ALLEY CAT or Tigre Blanc/Powers: Invisiblity (called mist), for White Cat, Tigre des Neigies to turn into a white tiger,for the white tiger miraculous.  /Kwami: Kitii for White cat, and Ferriocious for White Tiger. / Holder: Blanche/ Info: She was given the white miraculous box, and her real mother was also the first holder  of the white tiger miraculous. Blanche also recieves habits of the animal represented in the miraculous's habits (such as she sleeps more) She has natural night vision in her civilian and superhero form.</p>
<p>Scorpio/ Powers: Sting. It puts the person stung into a daze. It makes them weaken / Kwami: Sekket/ Holder: Celeste (I can't use a name already used for a kwami, can I? ~Trix)/ Info: Celeste's miraculous helps Ladybug with her ideas; the miraculous gives her intelligence to tell ger when to strike her prey. She is also a good choice for the dolphin miraculous,with her intelligence. She has  night vision in her  superhero form.</p>
<p>Rascal/Powers:Slight Of Hand (Able to steal one Miraculous Holder's main power. Example: ChatNoir's Cataclysm)/Kwami: Rica/ Holder: Duskmare (That's my real name. Dusk is for short. Blanc,Trix and I find it annoying to write long names.~Dusk) / Info: He is Resourceful,  Skillful, Thorough, Materialistic, Deceitful   sometimes both in his civilian and hero form. Although Rascal is better and much more smarter and logical in his hero form,  Dusk is preferred over Rascal. He inhabits the racoon's annoying ways in his civilian form, often sneaky. (EX. stealing Blanche/his crush's pencil just to do whatever because. ) (Blanc: "What are you doing steling my pencil?")</p>
<p>OK WE'RE DONE WITH THESE BIOS!</p>
<p> ______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Scorpio headed north where her home was. (EXample out of Adrien and Marienette Combo)  Rascal headed south towards his home. (EXample out of marienette) Adrien headed towards his doom Plagg asking for cheese, while Ladybug headed cheerily back to her happy, cosy attic, where she could once again talk with Tikki. Rascal arrived..somewhere. Alley Cat headed to a<br/>
blank home towards her awful stepmother.</p>
<p>RASCAL: Rica,let's sleep. He detransformed. Rica(kwami): "Cookies? Please?" Duskmare: "Haha,here you go."  Rica smiled as she saw her plate of cookies. Rica: "Thank you!"</p>
<p>CAT NOIR:" Plagg, Claws In. " He detransformed into the regular Adrien. Plagg:"Camembert! Gimme Camembert! Now!" Adrien: "Ugh..fine."</p>
<p>Ladybug: "Tikki, spots off!" A blinding pink light swarmed over Ladybug until Marienete took the place. Tikki flew over to her macaroon. Tikki: That was weird Marienette! I suggest you talk with Scorpio,Rascal,Alley Cat and Chat Noir tommorow...Or on your night patrol?" Marienette:*smiles* "Ah, yes Tikki.."</p>
<p>Scorpio: "Sekket,Sting in." Sekket: "I hate transformations. NOW GIVE ME FOOD. Or else you're getting sTuNg!" Celeste sighed, before snorting. "*snorts* I'll sting you back with my ...umm.. fine and whatever..*throws Sekket a cheese stick*" Sekket:"hehe." </p>
<p>Alley Cat: "Kiti, Whisker down." Kitii: "Meow! Haha...STRAWBERRY SLICES.. NOWWWWW!!!!" Dragonette screamed, "OWWWWWWW!!!!!!! HELP!!! YOU'RE WORSER THAN THAT TIGER KWAMI! HERE YOU GO!! AND HOPEFULLY Cliliana didn't hear you!" Kiti paused, grinned, then her eyes widened in wicked delight, "Of cour- wait..are you saying I'm louder than a tiger..?" Dragonette groaned. "Oh no.."  She hurriedly burried herself under her CHAT NOIR MERCH (That's my room. No complaing.~Blanc),grabbing her black and green phone  with a Chat Noir Paw charm dangling from it, swatting Kitii. </p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Time Skip by Rascal writing in a book</p>
<p>SCORPIO- POV</p>
<p>It was nighttime already. Wow. But things aren't fast. Living with a step-mother  is so painful. I'm glad my real mother was Scopionette and passed this miraculous down to me. I could escape my prison. Of course, the price was Sekket. But he, I still love him. Sekket's my kwami after all. Then after that I have to deal with love life, school and friends. Not annoying,but I've gone very, very far digging in this hole. Both Alley Cat and I are battling for Rascal's love, but clearly..He likes another girl from his civilian life. So both of us gave up and are freinds. So now I'm liking this freind called Lrye. </p>
<p>I run of my cage of thoughs and transform. Chat Noir is already there -with a certain white cat. We- Noir, Alley Cat,and I- are competeive with who arrives first at the Eiffel Tower for patrol, since Rascal and Ladybug are the late ones (always!) My horns twitched in annoyance. He won! He'd been winning for a week already! Outrageaus! Well, at least I was second or third or something. </p>
<p>Scorpio(Me): You won?! *saracastically* Congrats, Noir. </p>
<p>Chat Noir: Hehe. Hiss cat puurfectcly beat a hissingle hisscorpion.</p>
<p>Scorpio: Ok ok! Enough "hiss" puns. [] __ []</p>
<p>Chat Noir: Fine..</p>
<p>Alley Cat: Cat Noir..you're lying through your teeth..again! No, S, I won. Silly  Cat here was moaning.</p>
<p>Me: Haha! Cat Noir..are you Lila?</p>
<p>CN: N O P E. Totally not Lila. And S, you know Lila..umm..she got akumatized..and I was there alive and fight her? </p>
<p>All: .........O....K..A...Y...?</p>
<p>Twelve minutes of waiting later: </p>
<p>RASCAL at his house: *still writing* *looks at clock* Wait..SIX MINITES PAST MIDNIGHT? TWELVE MINUTES PAST OUR MEETING TIME? Oh..no..I'm late! Rica,Prowl's up!</p>
<p>MARIENETTE at her desk: zzzz</p>
<p>TIKKI:*Looks at clock* oh no! Marienette's past 12 minutes of meeting them at patrol! MARIENETTE! *throws water on Marienette* </p>
<p>MARIENETTE: AHHH! *wakes up to see Tikki holding a small cup of water emptied of its cold water*Tikki, why'd you do that?</p>
<p>TIKKI: Look at the clock, Marienette.</p>
<p>Marienette: Clock? Wh- OH NO! I'M LATE! LATE TO MEETING THEM! Tikki spots on! *</p>
<p>(A/N why is everyone except Chat late? Because..umm.....I wrote so.)</p>
<p>AT the Eiffel Tower</p>
<p>Scorpio: Long time no see that Raccoon and Bug. They're late.</p>
<p>Chat:You sound like Majestia from when we fought the Trash Krakken (it exists! none of the dialogue quoted belongs to me).</p>
<p>Scorpio: You mean "They're late"-Majestia, "They're young and French"-Sparrow, and Knightowl- "They're too French"? Eh, so insulted.</p>
<p>Chat: They're coming.</p>
<p>Scorpio and Chat hear and thump. Turning around they see Ladybug and Rascal.</p>
<p>Scorpio: Hello mini bug. Hey Rascal-raccoon. </p>
<p>Chat: Bonjour m'lady. Hello Rascal.</p>
<p>Rascal: Hi, you two. And no thank you Miss Scopion.</p>
<p>Ladybug: Hi..um..Can we stop saying hi and do patrol? It's taking..long.</p>
<p>Scorpio: Okay..I'll take North.</p>
<p>Scorpio grabs her whip and leaps off into Paris's lights.</p>
<p>Rascal: South is mine.</p>
<p>Ladybug:Ok, Chat I'm taking east..so you- Oh. (sees Chat has gone west already)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alley Cat:"..........."</p>
<p>Alley Cat: *facepalms* I'm gonna check every single one of their patrols. Gonna take north first.</p>
<p>..............................................................................................................................................................</p>
<p>After they did their nightly rounds and ARE BACK ON THE EIFFEL TOWER</p>
<p>Scorpio:Nothing on my side. I assume nothing on either of yours..right?</p>
<p>Rascal:Yeah..Paris has been quite quiet. You know..the people with Goodway by the way?</p>
<p>Ladybug: Goodway?</p>
<p>Scorpio: Mayor-that-brought-weird-companions-with-her. Her name is Mayor Goodway. Got that?</p>
<p>Chat:Oh yeah. What about them?</p>
<p>Rascal: Their hotel is near the Seine.</p>
<p>Scorpio: Near..the Seine. Ok. We ought to visit them. We're Paris's heroes..so we should, right? After a akuma attack?</p>
<p>Ladybug: Sure.</p>
<p>Alley Cat: Yea.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>THE NEXT DAY:</p>
<p>4 am in the morning:</p>
<p>Celeste: Oh what a great 4 hour sleep. Not that I need to sleep...SEKKET is a great kwami alarm. Here ya go..don't bother me cause I'm gonna take a shower..I have an entire packet of crackers downstairs ok?</p>
<p>Sekket: Yay!</p>
<p>_______________________________________</p>
<p>I'm back and I'm gonna change this writing form..again. Sorry.~Trix and Blanche</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Cliliana stormed into Blanche's room. "Maid! Wake up, help me get dressed, prepare the breakfast! You're a teenage maid, so you know how to do so!" she shouted. Blanche rather groggily got up. "Yawn..what time is it?" Blanche yawned. "5 o'clock! Get ready!" Ciliana shot daggers at the sleepy white tiger girl. "F-five o'clock? Ah!" Blanche shot up and scurried to help her sister get ready; she was a maid to her.  Blanche's stepmother always preferred and helped Cliliana,but Blanche was the scum on the bottom of their shoes. Rummaging through Cliliana's closet she found a blue skirt and a matching  sweater and shirt. After throwing on her own clothes with black earrings, Blanche hurried out of the room, was scolded for looking better than Cliliana ("What? It wasn't my fault,miss. I couldn't find anything better." Blanche shot back.) Blanche grabbed her school pack and homework and hurried off, watching as Cliliana climbed into her limosine. Blanche always walked to school or biked; she never ever wanted to be in a space with her stepsister. Walking was faster, because she often used Alley Cat to run to school...</p>
<p>...................................................................</p>
<p>Duskmare woke up under fluffy sheets. He loved sleep. But there was always one thing he could never accomplish. Like Marienette in his class, he was often late because of his awful raccon antics. He made his way down his room to his parent's book shop, where the musty smell of books always greeted him. He ran outside near the Dupan-Cheng's bakery and grabbed a crossiant. "Hi Ms.Dupan-Cheng, good morning! Can I have a crossiant ?" "Ah, of course dear,and call me Sabine. No need to be formal." "Thanks, Sabine!" He left after paying, shoving the tasty crossiant into his mouth. Dusk rushed into class last minute, nearly tripping over Riptide (who loved to bully him..) and made his way to his seat. Blanche, his schoolboy crush smiled and waved. The teacher was taking attendance, she mouthed. But you weren't here. Don't worry. I told her you were probably late. Duskmare smiled gratefully at her.</p>
<p>...................................................</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and go check out us on wattpad, @_Fanfic_Writers_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragonette POV (I love my POV. Nevermind, sorry. ~Blanche) </p><p>Collasping in my bed, I breathed out a sigh.I tucked a wisp of jet black hair behind my ear. Glancing at the clock, I smile softly. I hope Chat, Bug, Rascal and Scorpio live better lives than being a maid. I jump up and hurry to the kitchen, for I have the wash the dishes..again. I wish Cliliana knew how to wash. She should by now. Ever since my birth, I have been living with Cli, (which is my nickname for Cliliana) and her mother. I believed I was born here..and my mother and father were never known to me. Audrein is the name of my stepmother. So that's what I call her. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Duskmare/Royal’s POV (my POV isn't as great as Blanc's but it's ok..~Dusk)</p><p>Glancing at the clock, I realize it's time for dinner. Usually dinner would be now..suddenly my phone rings; it's Mum and Dad. They said they would be late. I respond "Ok Sure. I'll just..start cooking....Oh, Ok, you don't want me to cook, that's fine. But why?....Daaaaddddd you KNOW I hate secrets and that name Mare. It’s Royal, my first name, or Duskmare, middle name....Fine. Bye." Rica flew up, a trail of white glow behind her.I turn towards her. "What?" Rica asks. "I didn't do anything wrong, right?" "No, Rica, I'm just not too used to the white glow..it's weird in my human eyes." Dusk replied . Quite sometime ago, or when he recieved his miraculous whatever year that was, the Kwami had the white glow. Duskmare had ignored it, but when the kwami zoomed up into his face, it hurt his eyes.  "Ah, the white glow..WAIT THE WHITE GLOW?!" Rica exclaimed. "Yes. Anything wrong,Rica?" he asked his kwami, concerned. "Oh, no, It just tells who you will be with."Rica said, calming down, although excitement was obvious in her eyes. "Who I will be with? I'm sorry, Rica, but I don't understand." "Er, you see, Royal,heh, the white glow determines which girl you will end up living you life with, or should I say, DATING AND MARRYING. Loving. But there's just plain NO way I'm telling you. Don't ask Bunny Girl from the future, she has a hex on her that doesn't let her say. She only says what is nessisary." "Oh." I decided to go see if anyone else, meaning Ladybug, Chat, or Alley and Scorpion, are out for a fresh piece of air. We have a patrol later tonight, because I only show up at patrols and stuff like that. Sometimes I don't appear at akuma attacks because my parents always 'd call during the akuma attacks, and if I don't answer, they'll worry, come home and find me missing.. Then..well let's just say It'd reveal my identity.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Celeste POV </p><p>I flopped on the living room's couch, ready to play video games after a frustrating day. Clicks were heard as I pressed buttons fractically, attempting to beat the Robot in the game. After winning, my eyes feel sour. Glancing at the mirror, I realize my eyes are bloodshot from looking the screen for OVER one hour. "Sekket.." "Oh G r e A t" "Sekket, sting out!" Brown sparkles whirl around my body. My hands go over my eyes, and my brown mask appears, my eye color changing into spicy blue. I end up doing a front handspring, and finish my transformation.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Adrien's POV</p><p>I jump through my window as Chat Noir. I wanted to take a breather from the work Father gave me. It's just so hard, with Father being as cold as ice and Natalie only my assitant, but she is close to a motherly figure for me. I smile as the Parisian air brushes my face, just the way I hoped m'lady would someday do. Although I know there is almost no chance she will love me, she only loves the other boy in her civilian life. I wonder who he is, but maybe I will never know  HIM.  </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Nettie's POV (I love that nickname for Mari)</p><p>"Ooooh Adrien..." I sigh. "Marienette! You're talking to your Posters of Adrien again,aren't you?" My mother pops in the trapdoor. Tikki is sleeping behind the sewing machine, so hopefully she won't go there. "N-no! I was...uh....on a phone call with Alya! Yea, a phone call with Alya!"I sputter back. "Oh really, girl? I don't seem to remember that." Alya pops up the trapdoor. "A-Alya! What are you doing..here?" I cry, my face flushes red. "Oh, visting you, girl! But, I bet you were talking to your posters of Adrein again!" She replies, a smirk broadly plastered on her face. "Oh..Alya, you are right.."I sigh slightly upset about being surprised off, in embarresment. "Ha! Girl, now I'm just going to remind you, don't LiEeEeE~" She grins, and goes away, I hear her ordering a certain treat. "Well. Tikki?" I turn to her. "..Yes, Marienette?" "How about we go out to have a fresh air?" "Just say the words!" "Tikki, Spots on!..Yeah!"</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Dragonnette/ Alley Cat POV</p><p>" ALARM,KITTI,be quiet!" My white cat kwami was obnixously meowing, my kwami alarm wouldn't stop. "Oh, good. I thought I'd have to get that Tiger kwami to help me throw a cup on water on you. Correction, cup of cold water. HA!" Kitti snickers. "Oi. I'm up, I'm up. But punishment~" I sing-song to Kitti. "Eh?" she replys. "Kitti, Whiskers out!" "Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" "Ha!" My white ears  naturally pop out. White glows swirl along my arm. I do a triple spin,the quickness causing my white suit to appear. Now my mask appears, I do a back handspring and quickly, my whip forms.. Then I strike a landing pose. Leaping across roof tops, I bump into Chat. "Oh Hello Chat Noir. What are you doing HeRe?" "Oh. Fresh air." "Oh, ok..Race ya, to the Eiffel Tower?" "OH you're on,Alleiya Cat." "You're a CHAT too, NOIR!" I shout back at him. "..OOPS!"  Running along,I see Scorpio behind us. "OH HEY SCORPIO, WE'RE RACING TO THE EIFFEL TOWER!" She nods and joins us. I'm first because I'm a TAIL ahead from Noir, Scorpio and Noir are tied,trying to beat eachother through NOSES. Hehe, hilarious, I think. I arrive first at the Eiffel Tower, "Finnally I win first." Surprisingly, Ladybug, who wasn't even in the competition, arrives next. She raises a brow, gesturing to the two superheroes in the distance, racing against nose distance. I explain the competition. "And I thought they were more fast than this." I finish. She gigles. "Ha, ha!" </p><p>__</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank YOU for reading. No one reads my books, I write only for myself I guess.<br/>ENJOYED?<br/>Leave comment  ❤️ Or ⭐️<br/>(I dunno! Go on wattpad and I’d say vote, comment and follow, but here I dunno what is is.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>